PapaPadfoot
by CocoLestrangeX
Summary: Sirius is in the middle of his Auror training when a package is left of his door-step. Assuming it was from his crazed stalker he takes it cautiously. Only to realise it is not a another crazy gift basket full of scented candle, but a bundle that will change his life and the others around him.
1. Special Delivery

Hey, I'm starting this story because of my obsession with harry potter. Its only for a bit of fun but constructive criticism is always welcome as I know I am not the best of authors. Its based on a complete alternate universe. their is magic and Voldemort but there is no Prophecy, enjoy xxx

"Don't you be afraid, come and take a sip  
Of this steamy, tasty treat!  
What's in my cauldron full of hot, strong love  
Will make your life complete!" I sang, well it was more of a screech, washing the shampoo from my black curls. I'd been working my ass off all day and all I wanted was to jump in bed and sleep.

"I've got a cauldron full of hot, strong love  
It's about to be unfurled  
Got a flavor that-" My 'angelic' voice was cut off when my front door bell was rang. "Bloody James, I knew it was a bad idea to move down the road from him. What the hell do you want Pron-" I was about to reprimand James when I swung the door open, only in a towel, to reveal nothing but the street. "James?!"

Nothing. Turning around to return to my shower something caught my eye. on my door-step was basket.

"Damn Marlene, I thought I told her to stop leaving gifts on my door-step, I'm not into you." Sighing I picked up the basket and skipped to kitchen. Last time it was freshly baked bread, the time before that it was scented candles and lock of her hair. Ever since I'd broken up with Carlie girls had been stalking me, Marlene McKinnon one of the many crazy bitches. Plus she is part of the order so It was hard to avoid her. Or even get a restraining order. Placing the basket on the table I wondered off to the drink cabinet, I might as well have a fire whiskey ready to calm my nerves when I discover what it was this time.

I took a card from the top of the basket and examined it. I was shocked to say he least. It was addressed to me, of course. It was the handwriting that got me. The elegant cursives I had spent half my time in Hogwarts reading. Whether I was reading Class notes for tests or notes we passed in Lessons. This was the handwriting of my beautiful Carlie Winchester. I could just picture her now, her long blonde curls that she was never able to tame and her Deep Blue eyes. Her eyes and hair are only some of the many things I fell for. Her body was magnificent. She was the most beautiful thing id ever seen and she had me where she wanted me. Groveling at her feet. While she was beautiful on the outside, her personality and inside was ugly. She was or is the biggest bitch I had ever met, but she was mine.

Without hesitation I ripped the letter open and began reading.

Dear Sirius,

I'm sorry. I just need you to know that. Keeping her would ruin my life and if I took her back to France with me my mother would have made me keep her. I can't keep a child who I had out of wedlock, its absurd, think of what it would do to my reputation. But I also can't put her up for adoption, I care about her to much to do that. So the only other option was to give her to her father. And trust me on this one, she is definitely yours .Please let her know that I love her, how could I not after the 10 hours of labor. Her name is Brooklyn Lily Black. She was born on the 4 months ago on the 3rd of December.

Take care of her,

love from Carlie.

I scanned the letter again and again. A feeling of dread sinking I my stomach. I jumped to my feet and ripped the blanket off of the basket.

In the basket, curled in a ball was a baby, with a mop of back curls o her head. She was tucked in with a blanket and

fast asleep. Little puffs of air leaving her mouth every few seconds.

I dropped the letter and gaped at the baby, my baby.

"Holy Sit." My mind went blank, I must have said it louder than I intended because the baby opened her eyes. Her beautiful deep blue eyes. "Holy shit." I said again. I picked up the basket, covering it once more and made my way to the door and down the street. Still repeating those same two words. 'holy shit'.

I knocked on the door of the old cottage, rapidly.

"Oh hello Sirius com-" I walked In just as Lily was inviting me and placed the baby on her couch. "Oh god." I said, pulling my hands over my face. "Holy shit."

"Sirius, are you OK?" Lily asked looking at me as if I'd drank way too much butter beer.

"That bitch, that slimy Bitch." I said pulling at my hair while I paced up and down Lily and James living room. "How could she do this to me."

"Hey lily have you seen my copy of Quid- Hey Padfoot I didn't know you where here. Lily, why is he pacing and talking to himself." James asked scrunching up his face in confusion as he walked into the room.

"I think hes broken," Lily replied to him. Eyeing me with worry.

"Bitch, holy crap." I turned to James regaining some sense. "She left me."

"Who left you?"

"Carlie."

"Yeah, we know. But that was almost a year ago." Lily tried to reason with me.

"She left me because she was pregnant." I nearly cried. "With my baby."

James and Lily gaped t me as I flopped on to their couch.

"She left me, with the baby." I pointed over to the basket.

Lily waddled, because she was very pregnant, she pulled back the blankets and gasped. "James, its not a joke."

"Shes ruined my life." I cried into Lily's assortment of Pillows.

"Sirius Orion Black!" Lily screamed at me. She scooped up Brooklyn in her arms as James read the letter Carlie left for me. "Now is not the time to bethinking about your life, Black! Now is the time to be thinking of your daughters welfare. But if your really that pissed you need to go back and tell your younger self keep it in his pants because it was bound to happen some time soon. How do you think-" Lily paused and glared at me.

"Her name is Brooklyn. Brooklyn Lily Black." I said softly, scared of what a hormonal pregnant lily might do next.

Lily's features softened "Arwww, really?" then they scarily hardened again and she was back to glaring at me. "Brooklyn must be felling alone and scared and wondering where her no good bitch of a mother is and your worrying about your life? If you were any bit better than Carlie then you would be cradling her and telling her everything was going to be alright and thinking of her future. Not yours." She glared and looked over to James for back up. He nodded rapidly out of fear that he may lose his head.

Lily nodded and walked over to me, holding Brooklyn out to me. I pulled away and shook my head. Her glared hardened and I could hear her grinding her teeth. I shrunk and held my arms out. She placed the baby in my arms.

I locked eyes with the baby and my heart melted. "Brookie, oooh my sweet Brooklyn. How could anyone ever leave you."

I thought what I had with her mother was the real thing but it wasn't. What I had for Carlie was Lust. Not love.

What I felt when I looked into Brooklyns eyes was love and Godric forbid if anyone tried to take her from me.

"Nobody will ever hurt you." I murmured rocking her back and forth.


	2. Settling In

"Ermmm lily?"

"Yes Sirius?"

"What do I do now?"

"You put on a new diaper!"

"Oh, ok." I replied confused, holding the diaper at arms length. I scowled at it and shook it a little. "Ermmm lily?"

"What now Sirius?" She huffed, folding Brookies new clothes.

"How do I do that?" I sighed dropping the diaper and looking down at my daughter. She was grinning and giggling, mocking my failing attempts at an easy task.

Lily laughed and came over to me. It had only been three days since I got Brooklyn. My little angel. Her mother had apparently came back the next day and left a little pink suit case on my doorstep. Mostly filled with essentials for a few days until me and lily could go and shop for her.

And that is exactly what we had done, I had gone all out and bought my little Lynn everything she would need.

Clothes, diapers, wet wipes, bibs and all the other things babies need.

Lily, brook and I were currently sat in the Potter living room folding clothes and changing Brooklyn. Well I was trying to change Brooklyn at no avail.

"Come here you idiot," lily laughed at my failing attempts and came over to help me out. "You have to set it underneath her and Velcro these straps to the part that covers her tummy. "Lily explained, while showing me what to do.

"Oh well, that's really simple." I grinned rubbing the back of my neck while lily giggled picking up Brookies clothes and heading towards the front door. "Where are you going?"

"To put Brooklyn's clothes away." She laughed exiting the house after waving her wand so all the other items I had bought disappeared.

I turned around and scooped up my little pup and left after lily, "You know Brookie, your aunt Lily is crazy!"

She cooed and grabbed my finger.

I made it into my house and I was met with the smell of paint, "Lily? Where'd you go?"

"Up here Padfoot." She shouted from up my stairs. I screwed my face up in confusion.

I got to my spare bedroom door, the smell of paint getting stronger with every step I took. Brooklyn still in my arms. Opening the door I smiled and shook my head at all six of my best friend.

The room was painted in a light pink and cream colour. The room was completely transformed. A cot in one corner, a changing table. Stuffed animals all over. It was the perfect room for my Brooklyn. Though I suspect she wont be the sort of girl that likes pink.

"You bunch of sneaks. Who knew you all had a Slytherin side." I joked looking around at my best friends. Lily was there, James had his arms wrapped around her resting on her stomach. Next to them was Remus who was desperately trying to scrub paint off of his face. Over near the window on a ladder was Peter, he was finishing off a last bit of painting. Then there was my beat friend, the best I'd ever had. Lola Crouch. She, being a pure blooded witch, had grew up with me then became a Marauder when we got to school.

"Who knew you'd be the first of us to become a parent."

Lola laughed at my scowl and walked over to me, she admired Brooklyn for a second then held out her arm for her. Gladly I placed my baby girl in her arms.

"Papa Padfoot does have a nice ring to it." I joked and nudge her, careful I didn't hit Brookie.

"Papa Prongs sounds better!" James huffed rubbing Lily's tummy.

"Yeah, it does. Seriously though guys I-I don't know how to thank you. This is amazing." I stuttered scratching the back of my neck and grinning at them.

"Don't mention it Pal," Remus grinned, he looked kind of pale.

"Remus when is the full moon?" I said looking at him sadly.

"Three days away."

"Yeah were all going with him." Peter squeaked from his ladder.

I looked down at my feet "I don't think I can mate, I mean Brooklyn-"

"Sirius, don't be Silly. I will look after her. Every full moon if I have to. If you want to be there for Moony you should." Lola said looking at me like an idiot. "Besides you'll be more help than me." She laughed knowing full well she was right.

Being a Marauder it was only right that she have her own nic name to. Her animagas was a cat and not the kind you keep as a pet. She was a black leopard.

So instead we called her Onyxcoat. Or most of the time Onyxie.

"You have yourself a deal there dearest Lola."

"Great so you guys go down stairs so I can feed Brooklyn and get her to sleep." Lily said, taking over with her mothering ways.

"You my dearest, are worst than molly Weasley." James joked, using a woman we know from the order as an example. She has five kids and is also pregnant.

"Speaking of Molly, Sirius. When are you going to tell them your a Daddy?" Lola asked as we made our way to my living room.

"Err, I don't know. I'll have to floo Dumbledore before the meeting tomorrow. Then I'll just tell the others if they ask." I sighed falling on the couch running a hand over my face. "How am I going to take care of a baby whilst training to be an auror?"

"Well Padfoot there is such things as child minders." James laughed at me.

"Yeah but I don't want her to grow up around strangers, I want her to be around family!" I looked down at my feet, I would have to give up auror training. I do jot want my daughter to turn out like my little brother because she didn't get enough love or attention. I didn't want her joining elite organisations to get my approval. I wouldn't allow it. I would bring her up on my own. Dedicate all my time to her and the order. I had enough family funds for the four generations of my family not to work so I wouldn't need to work to be well off. It was a hard decision. All I ever wanted was to be a class A auror. "I'll have to quit."

"Sirius!" Remus and peter gaped, shocked.

"No padfoot!" James shock his head.

"You cant, its all you've ever wanted!"

I looked at them sorrowfully, "I've got Brooklyn to think of now."

Lily, who had just waddled in from putting Brooklyn to sleep, slapped me lightly on the head. "Don't be an idiot all your life Black! You don't have to give up."

Lola laughed and looked at me square in the eye, "what Lily is trying to say is, you don't have to give up. You can do it part time. Yes it may take longer than James but you'll still be doing what you love. Have a word with Uncle Al. In fact I'll have a word with him when I visit tonight! That is if you want me to." I guess I forgot to mention Lola was a Moody. In more ways than one.

Although she wasn't disowned when she was sorted into Gryfindor, her family didn't like it. Alastair Moody was one of the few people who spoke to her while she lived with her parents during school years. This caused a very irregular bond between them. He was now known as 'Uncle Al'.

"I guess that could work," I shrugged smiling around at my friends.

"Trust me Sirius it will." James got up and patted him on the back before heading towards the doo

"Yeah and when this war is over I will find that bitch we once called friend and make her pay for what she did to poor Brooklyn." Lola scowled and lily, much to my surprise, growled in response.

"Don't Lola, if you get Lily angry there's nothing stopping her." Remus chuckled following after James.

"Don't worry Black, we'll get through this." Lily hugged me and retreating from my house. Peter following close behind her.

"Trust me Siri, I will get her for this! That baby deserves a mother that loves her." Lola shook her head sadly.

"Well, she's got you and Lily. That's all I could ask for." I smiled and hugged her. "Make sure your here on the full moon. Brooklyn will be waiting for you."

"Bye Sirius!"

"Bye Lola."


	3. The Birth

"ARRRRRR, I hate you James Charlus Potter." Lily screamed almost breaking my hand. "When this is over I'm going to kick you so hard in you- ARRRRRRR"

"Come on Lil we need to get you to your room!" James winced. Whether it was it at the threat of no more children or that his hand was also in Lily's vice like grasp I'm not sure.

"Don't tell me what to do James, your already not getting 'any' FOR A YEAR! Don't make it longer." Cue another wince from James. He subconsciously patted the bandage on his forehead.

"Come on Lily!" I said softly hoping she wouldn't snap at me. "Please Lie down!" She Sent me a bone chilling glare but lay down anyway.

"Lily!" Lola's voice came from the door. She ran in and gave lily a hug, she looked ecstatic.

"Shut up Lola!" Lily gave out another scream. But Lola just laughed.

"I'm going to go now!" I smiled edging backwards, Lola just smiled in acknowledgement. But James' eyes went wide. I was gone before he could even beg for me to stay. I was walking quickly down St. Mungos halls when I ran into something. Or someone.

"Watch where your going Black." I recognised the voice and started laughing.

"Marlene?" I got up and saw I was right. She was gathering her folders and brushing off her skirts. I grimaced and began to help her pick up her stuff. The reason for my resentment to Marlene, due to he love confession, wasn't because she was unattractive and I didn't want to be loved by an Ugly bint. Believe me, she was very attractive. It was because of the creepy things that were in these love confessions. Locks of hair, marriage proposals and other disturbing things I really would rather not mention. If Marlene had just asked me out like a normal person I would have been more than wiling to do just that. But the love letters and scented candles scared the crap of me. "Look Marlene. You need to stop sending me those love letter and weird gift baskets. I don't know what you'd expect me to do with your hair. I have responsibilities now so it need to stop."

"Look Black, I've told you before now! Take your head out of your arse! I'm not sending you those baskets, nor will I ever." She huffed glaring at me. Marlene and I had once been close. Until our fifth year when I started getting these confessions of love signed by her. I confronted her about and she denied it. We haven't really spoken since. "Plus how do you know its my hair?"

"It was blonde and the note was signed 'Marlene' in block cursives! That's how you write!" I argued back.

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm not the only person you know who has blonde hair! Plus I haven't wrote like that since I was 14. Not that you'd know considering you deserted me at the first sign of commitment. Not that I even liked you." She rolled her eyes at me and walked off.

I had to admit, she did have a point. "Hey Marlene! It really wasn't you?" I turned around to look at her retreating figure.

She stopped, signalling she was listening and said a rather annoyed "Yes. it wasn't me." Without turning around.

"Maybe we can catch up some time. I loved to tell you how sorry I am over dinner." I smirked and she turned round to look at me. An identical smirk on her face.

"Never in a million years Black. I will settle for a strongly worded letter and a public apology." With that she span on her heal and kept on walking.

I couldn't help but feel that she might actually be right. What if all these years the gift baskets have been some elaborate prank from one of the guys or possibly a psycho Slytherin.

For the moment I forgot about Marlene and my stalker and left to find a vending machine. Hopefully Lily would be done with her delivery once I got back considering she had been in labour nearly all day. It had seriously been a painful day.

She had been hurling insults at James and I all day. James even had a bottle thrown at his head. Hence the bandage wrapped around it. The closer her contractions got the more violet she became. She even kicked Lola in the shin for breathing to loud. She took that as her cue to go and 'check up on' my daughter.

I finally got back about an hour later and to my utter surprise and disappointment, Lily was still a long way away from giving birth to my little prongs or princess.

"Hey Lola, Lily..." I said greeting them with a tray of coffee. I got one for lily just in case and I knew James and Lola would be needing one. "Where'd James go?"

"Ermmm..." Lola coughed, trying and failing to cover up a laughed. "Lily wanted him to get a taste of what she was going through so she..." Just as she was about to finish a grunt of pain came from the floor on other side of Lily's bed.

"I hit him in his man parts!" Lily grumbled before letting out another scream.

I took a step away from Lily an set the tray of coffees down on the bed side table. "Yet another story t tell the kids ayy prongs."

"arr..."

-x-

"Its a boy!" the Head healer called passing the baby to Lola so she could clean the little man up.

"A boy?" James asked his face full of glee.

"My baby boy." Lily cried reaching out for her newly clean baby.

"Hand it over!" I smirked glancing over at Lola. She rolled her eyes and took out five galleons pressing them in my hand.

We had made a bet at the beginning of the pregnancy about what the gender would be. Silly girl.

"Any name choices?" The healer asked.

"What about Charlus, James? After your father?" Lily asked her eyes not leaving the small bundle in her arms.

"No!" James said almost instantly. "I love my Dad, but not that much." James chuckled. Lily sent look to Lola who nodded and whacked James over the head. "Oww."

"How about Sirius?" I added and smirked at a glaring James.

"No way! How about Blade?" James asked excitedly.

"No way are you subjecting my godson to that torment!" I said defensively stroking The baby's little tuffs of hair.

"What? Blade is a BRILLIANT name." James cried.

"'Bout as brilliant as calling him Hamburger or German Sausage." Lola huffed, taking up on her self to whack James again.

"Are you hungry or something?" I asked, I know her to well to let this slide.

"Shut up Sirius." Lola snapped at him. "And yes, yes I am!"

"Okay so its a no for Blade!" James scrunched up his face in concentration. "How about Michael?"

"You want to name your son after a Muggle film character notoriously known for killing his family?" I laughed at James' frustration.

"Oliver?"

"To plain!"

"Carlise?"

"Car-what?"

"Patrick?"

"Does he look like a pink starfish to you?" Lily asked laughing. They all just stared at her blankly except for me. I broke out into a fit of laughter. I enjoyed muggle... Tevelision? Terevishion? The Healer, whom I had forgotten was even there left telling us to inform him when we had made a decision.

"Come on Prongie, You've been a Marauder for Seven almost eight years and you can't think of a Baby name."

"I had a brilliant name." He cried falling onto the chair next to Lily.

"Then what is it?" I asked following James and falling into the seat beside him.

"I-I cant remember. Too much fire whiskey!" He muttered. "AHH I got it!"

"Prey do tell Prongs." I laughed at my bestfriend's childish ways.

"Harriet!" He said a grin plastered on his face. I shook my head and I could practically hear lily mentally face palm.

"James, your such an idiotic prat!" Lola sighed, she got angry when she got hungry. It was scary. Almost as scary as Lily in Labour. "Harriet is a girls name!"

"Ohh." He physically deflated.

"I love it!" lily smiled from where she was cradling her surprisingly quite baby. "Harry. Harry James Potter."

"Harry?" I smiled. "Its perfect! I knew you had it in you Prongs!" I smiled at my two best friends and little Harry. The looked so happy. I really wanted that for my Brooklyn. A mother who would risk anything for her baby. "Come on Lola, lets go get you fed and inform the babysitters that the beast has been put back in her cage." I smirked at lily who gave Lola a look. Lola nodded and a braced myself for the impact.

A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry for leaving it for so long. I have no excuse, I just wasn't motivated. I'm trying to make my Chapters longer for this Fic as well. Also I would appreciate it so if you could give me your opinion on how you want tis story to play out. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing so I don't really have many ideas for it. I also have no idea whether I should keep it canon or do something completely different. I really do appreciate your opinions. thanks xx


End file.
